Camping
by LorMenari
Summary: Requested by RJRRAA :) New Directions goes camping. Everything in S2 is canon. Starts summer after S2. Multiple Ships will be explored but we all know what I OTP. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note: This was requested. It's been a while since I wrote anything so bare with me. Multiple ships will be explored but we all know what I ship. ;) Kind of short but it's just the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and review! Also, Sam and Quinn are the same age in this!**

* * *

No one knew what Mr. Schue was thinking when he decided that New Directions needed to take a camping trip. It made no sense to anyone in the club. However, they all reluctantly agreed to go. Why not? It was the summer time and most of them didn't have anything major going on. The football team wasn't going to start two-a-days until the beginning of August and it was still early July. Mr. Schue called each and every member of the team, asked Ms. Pillsbury to help chaperone, and told them to be at the high school parking lot at six am on the selected date. That's right. Six. In. The. Morning.

Santana complained as the guys loaded everything in the bottom of the bus. She complained to anyone who would listen, and given the Latina's reputation, no one dared to tell her to shut up. Other than Quinn, of course. Quinn was probably the only one who was brave enough to tell the girl what everyone else was thinking. Brittany sat back and watched as Santana and Quinn started arguing. She was tired of her two best friends always arguing. It annoyed her, but soon her attention was on a bird in a tree. Puck and Finn both decided that they were done helping so Sam and Mike finished putting everyone's things in the bus before closing it. It looked like they were ready.

Mr. Schue was going to tell them to sit boy-boy and girl-girl to avoid things that high school students liked to do, but then that would give Kurt and Blaine a chance to be together or Santana and Brittany and he just decided not to say anything. They would figure it out. Finn got on the bus first, picking a seat in the back so he could fall asleep on the ride to the woods. Wherever they were. Then it was Tina and Mike, both sitting together with Tina's feet propped up in Mike's lap. After, Kurt got on and sat down, Blaine sitting with him, the two boys chatting instantly. It appeared that Blaine had his morning coffee and was in good spirits. Quinn got on the bus next, taking a seat a few away from those already on the bus. Rachel got on and sat in front of Finn and behind Kurt. That way she could talk to her two favorite people. Santana got on after, sitting across from Quinn and crossing her legs in the seat. She was going to do some napping.

Because Artie was going with them, Mr. Schue had gotten one of the school buses that had a strap for wheelchairs in the back due to missing part of the seats. Sam, Puck and Brittany all helped put Artie in the back and Brittany jumped in to strap the boy's wheels in place. She smiled at him and told him she hoped he didn't roll over anyone while in the bus before going to sit in front of Santana. Puck got on and tried to sit next to Quinn but the blonde refused him and he ended up sitting towards the back by Artie. Mercedes got on after, moving to the back to sit across from Rachel. Sam was the last New Direction member to get on the bus and sat in front of Quinn, not wanting to sit too far back or too close to the teachers who had made their way to the front seats of the bus. He figured it didn't matter anyway, he would most likely just sleep. Plus, after his break up with Mercedes, the boy felt better by the Unholy Trinity.

Mr. Schue made sure everyone was accounted for and off they went.

"We should all do some singing while we are gone," Rachel said not ten minutes after they had left.

Of course the bus was filled with a collective groan, one she had to hit Finn because of. She believed that while they were gone for the week, they should keep their vocals up to par. Almost everyone tuned her out, including Finn who was busy wondering what kind of food they had all brought and if it would last for the five days they would be out there.

"Rachel...we're going to be in the woods...in the middle of no where...let's worry about surviving," Kurt said to his best friend.

"That's no excuse Kurt. You of all people should understand where I am coming from," the brunette replied, her arms crossed and her face already in a pout.

While most of the other glee club kids just ignored Rachel, Santana turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Look, man hands, we are not on a stage. We are not all going to bust out in song. We're going to go camping and do some sort of bonding thing and you can just deal with it."

Rachel didn't say much after that. No one did, really. Tina and Mike talked to themselves while Mercedes and Kurt talked fashion. Sure, Blaine was bored with that but he politely listened. Puck and Artie talked music while Finn snored away. Brittany was busy looking outside at nature and Santana had fallen asleep.

But Quinn was bored. She leaned up and tapped Sam on the shoulder. She hadn't really talked to her ex-boyfriend since finding out about him and Mercedes and she didn't even know they had broken up. Sam had broken her heart and rejected her and all she wanted to do was ignore him. But at the moment, she wanted to talk or something. The boy turned his head and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Need something?" he asked her, wondering if maybe she wanted one of his snacks.

"I'm bored."

"Okay..."

"Talk to me."

He had forgotten how she could be bossy from time to time but Sam just shrugged his shoulders and turned his body in her direction. He licked his lips slowly and nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Why are you not sitting by Mercedes?" the girl asked him, her eyes not meeting his.

"We broke up. She wasn't...I mean...we just didn't work."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note: So this chapter is definitely short. And I'm sorry. But I'm trying to get the story started. Not to mention I'm almost 39 weeks pregnant and not feeling like myself. Hope you like! Reviews are loved and wanted!**

* * *

"Noah Puckerman! You better have a very good explanation as to why you are behaving this way! I know you are better than this. I know you can behave for a few days away from everything. Speaking as your friend, I am just trying to bring out..."

Puck looked at her, his eyebrow raised as she talked and talked and talked. Rachel Berry was officially the most annoying girl he had ever met. And that was saying a lot, especially when it came to girls in McKinley. Sure, he had dated her briefly last year, but when she wasn't talking she wasn't so bad. She could actually be really nice but right now he wanted to rip his eyeballs out of his head. All he did was play a simple little joke on Finn, who actually thought it was funny, and now he was being tortured with Berry's rattling. As soon as he knew she was finished, the boy just nodded his head and said okay. She smiled and went off to find Finn, at least he figured she did.

"Tough day?" he heard as someone sat down beside him.

Puck turned his head and raised an eyebrow. What was Quinn Fabray doing sitting beside him? This was the girl he had gotten pregnant, cheated on, told the Lucy Caboosey secret about and a lot of other things. They had a weird relationship, one he didn't understand at all.

"Yeah. Berry won't shut the fu-"

"Language, Puckerman."

"Right. She won't be quiet. It was a joke. I played a simple joke on Finn. And he thought it was funny...and Berry went on and on. Damn."

The blonde giggled a little and shook her head. Of course he smiled because he always did have a thing for the way Quinn laughed. It was magical. At least to him. And he figured it was that way for quite a few guys as well.

"You probably deserved it."

"Probably."

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He looked over at her and their eyes connected. Did he still like her? Sure, he still had feelings for her. But he knew that they would never work out. It just wasn't in the cards for them. Besides, he happened to know that she still had feelings for the blonde Bieber.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked her, turning his body to her completely. "You seem like you have something you want to say. What is it? Just tell me. You'll feel better."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked him, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Because Lauren and I aren't together anymore...and I felt like shit when I did that. I guess I was just mad or something...no, no excuses. I'm sorry. But really, just tell me what's going on."

He watched as Quinn bit her lip softly. He knew she would give in. Puck knew most of her signs. And she wanted to get whatever it was off of her perfect chest. His thoughts went briefly to what her chest looked like before he focused back on her. Man he needed to get laid.

"It's just that...at the end of the year, in New York, I tried to get back together with Sam but he had a thing for Mercedes or whatever and so I thought I would move on and not worry about him. But now...they broke up and here I am, back on Sam."

"Sam, huh? He's kind of like Wonderboy, right? He sings, plays guitar...like me...but he's also really nice. Like overly nice. Figures you'd fall for him."

"Shut up Puck. Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just want to get you in bed again."

The mohawked boy shrugged his shoulders and nudged her with his shoulder. He gave her a silly grin and she returned it.

"Part of me just wants to jump into bed with you too...just to feel loved for a minute. But before you get any bright ideas, that's not happening."

"Damnit! I was getting excited, Fabray. So, what are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? Nothing. He isn't going to want me. He didn't a month ago. What would change his mind?"

"Really? The Quinn Fabray I know does not give up. Get your...Sam. Or whatever."

"She's changed...and grown up...and been though a lot of break ups."

Quinn smiled at him and put her hand on his knee.

"Thanks, though, Puck. It means a lot to me that you are here to talk...you know if you ever need to talk about anything, I am here. As long as you don't tell me about all the girls you've been with...before or after me...then we're good."

"Of course. You're my Baby Mamma. It's what I do."

"Right...I need to go figure out this whole camping situation. I'll talk to you later."

Quinn stood up and leaned over, placing a soft kiss to his lips. She winked at him and walked off, not without him checking her out, of course.

What neither of them knew was Sam was walking by and saw the kiss. His face falling into a heartbroken expression.


End file.
